Love Will Find A Way
by SmearedLipGloss
Summary: Heaven isn't where you go when you die it's the moment in time when you actually feel alive. BN future-fic R


"Nate

"Nate! Wait!"

"For what Blair? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out? Did you think that I'd be okay with this?!"

"I didn't think that you would come back! It's been three years! So I moved on." Blair shouted back at him.

Nate had been accepted to Yale after trying his hardest in senior year at St.Judes. The time came when everyone left and Nate had told Blair to wait for him at Grand Central Station for him to get there. But like usual Nate got scared and fled to _The Charlotte_ and went sailing for 3 years. While he had been sailing around the world Blair had gone to Yale and tried her hardest to forget Nate. Chuck showed up in her second term and she found the perfect distraction. She knew in her heart that she would never forget Nate but having Chuck around helped her fuzz the image of Nate for a while. So now her Chuck were engaged and Nate came back.

"Just because I didn't come back for awhile doesn't mean you can date _him_!"

" He was there for me when you weren't, but I guess that wasn't the first time for that."

"Oh my god Blair, you're still stuck on that! That was high school and I was confused and scared!" Nate yelled back. He thought that they had gotten over that.

"Oh, please you weren't scared you knew exactly what you wanted! Serena for Christ's sake! Why can't you just admit it already!"

"No I won't admit it because that's not what I wanted!" He couldn't stand having this back and forth argument. He stalked towards the flight of stairs.

"Then what did you want? Huh? What do you want?" That question stopped him right there. She knew what he wanted because he had told her numerous times in senior year but she had never listened because she had Chuck on her arm. After the blackout incident they had tons of unresolved tension and they just couldn't stand it anymore so B&C became a legitimate couple.

"I wanted you Blair!" I still want you!"

"You can't be doing thins to me, or him. He's your best friend." Looking down at the floor. She knew that she wanted this but she didn't want to break Chuck's heart after everything he put into this relationship.

"Never stopped him." He mumbled under his breath, angrily.

"Yeah, or you." Blair met his gaze and her heart faltered after seeing the hurt evident in his eyes.

"God why can't you get past it! It happened once!"

"Oh so I have to get over what you did but you can't do the same for me!"

"Blair the difference is that I'm not with Serena! You're with Chuck and everyday now I have to see you with him which kills me inside to see you with anybody else but me! You're supposed to be mine!"

"I don't belong to anybody." She stuttered out quoting her favorite line _Breakfast at Tiffany's_

"Maybe not your body. But somebody sure as hell does have your heart."

" And who has my heart? Huh? Tell me because I want to know!" Her eyes flashed at him waiting for his response.

" Only you know that. But maybe that person has hurt you so you don't want to admit it." He glimpsed at the floor before looking back at Blair and gave her the look that got them started in this mess.

Blair started to melt under his gaze, and without noticing she began to let the tears fall silently.

"Blair, I asked you to wait for me." Nate calmed his voice down knowing that the screaming match was over now and they were going to start to say things that they mean.

"I did Nate. I waited three years. You never came back so I moved on and now it's too late." Her vision was now blurred with tears.

"No it's not. It's never too late!" Nate walked to her steadily. Took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with thumb. He needed to kiss her so bad, so he could feel her lips on his once more. So he slowly leaned in while her head jerked back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered

"This." He leaned in again but this time she didn't back away. Instead her eyes fluttered closed and she let him kiss her lips but them moment that their lips came together she felt the fireworks, the electricity go all down her body. He pulled away and turned but she pulled his arm back and crushed her mouth against his again wrapping her arms around his neck.

He took this as that she wanted him to make love to her again. He knew exactly what to do. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his torso. Walking up the stairs all while kissing her. They reached the top of the landing and he banged her into the wall hearing her moan in pain and pleasure. He began to kiss her neck while unbuttoning the buttons on her sheer white blouse. He trailed butterfly kissed down her flat stomach. She pulled him back up to her mouth. They parted so she could take off the sweater he was wearing.

Nate picked her up once more and opened the door to her room while she was kissing his neck. She laid her down on her soft bed and finished the removal of her clothing. He sucked on her neck at the same time as he unclasped her black lace bra. After the piece of lingerie was removed he paused to stare at her body like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. She was so beautiful that he couldn't imagine that he had ever wanted anyone else.

She flipped him over so then she was on top she slivered down to unbutton the top button of his jeans but before she completely removed his jeans she slid off her own jeans. She eradicated with Nate's jeans throwing them across the room, all while straddling him rubbing her wetness against his hard on. He flipped them over once more. He traced light kissed down her entire body until he reached his destination. He looked up at her again before diving his face into her center giving her quick strokes hearing her moan his name over and over. Nate continued with his licks and before he knew he felt her legs clench around his head and her back arched while her toes curled. He slithered up back to her he couldn't wait any longer he needed to be inside her. So he rested himself on his forearms so he didn't crush her with his weight and delved into her. See her mouth form a perfect O and her eyes snap shut. She tightened her grip on his.

"Harder. Harder." She repeated breathless.

He then started to make harder and faster movements. His knees started to feel weak and he hoped that they could be in ecstasy together. Shortly he felt her legs wrap around his middle section and then felt her inner muscles contract over him and her sweet juices flow over him.

He collapsed on top her biting her earlobe playfully. He hadn't felt this good in a long while. He rolled over and pulled her close to him. Now the only thing he had to worry about was if tomorrow she would be in his arms again or if she would go back to pretending to be in love Chuck and trying to forget how she felt right now. But right now all he wanted to think was how perfectly her body fit into his like the puzzle that their love story has been. And he hopes that this is one of the corner pieces.

_Don't you let 'em turn you around  
You better stop  
Hang on to this love that we've found  
Nothing that they say  
Can stand in our way_


End file.
